


Helltaker's Legacy

by sarin555



Category: Helltaker, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Caring Midoriya Izuku, Death by snu-snu, Demons, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Harems, Humor, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Zdrada is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarin555/pseuds/sarin555
Summary: Izuku has never expected to be summoned by his dead great-granduncle to Hell into order to fulfill the dead man's wish of getting a harem of demon girls. But hey, he inherits the man's Quirk and he was already there and have to escape, so might as well. Crossover with Helltaker. IzukuXHarem.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Beelzebub (Helltaker), Midoriya Izuku/Cerberus (helltaker), Midoriya Izuku/Judgement (Helltaker), Midoriya Izuku/Justice (Helltaker), Midoriya Izuku/Lucifer (Helltaker), Midoriya Izuku/Malina (Helltaker), Midoriya Izuku/Modeus (Helltaker), Midoriya Izuku/Pandemonica, Midoriya Izuku/Toga Himiko, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Zdrada
Comments: 43
Kudos: 316





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Need something a lighter than ‘Beyond and more’, well, lighter is relatively suggestive here considering the premise. 
> 
> First thing first, this fic is actually a crossover with an indie game called Helltaker, but don’t worry you don’t need to play the game to read the fic. Though the game is free, so maybe give it a try. It is a puzzle (with some bullet hell) game on Steam where you play as the guy trying to get a harem of demon ladies. You all probably like it, go give it a go. As I said, it’s free after all. 
> 
> Oh and don’t you worry, there’s a lot more to Hell than in that game… *ahem* Hazbin Hotel and Doom *ahem*.
> 
> Beta by Yuilhan

Izuku’s head hit his pillow hard. He was tired beyond belief. 

Today marked the end of his first week at middle school, or as he would like to call it ‘Hell on Earth’. Everyone usually looked down on him being Quirkless, he’d been used to that for a long time, but now it had started to get out of hand; probably had something to do with Katsuki’s ‘encouragement’ of his bullying.

For now, it was just constant jeering and insulting, but he knew it wouldn’t be long before it would get worse.

Sometimes he wondered if Hell was better than here. At the thought the boy chuckled; maybe it might be better. At least the demons down there tortured you all equally; he would end up in as much pain as the next sinner. And hey, there might even be gorgeous demon ladies like in one of those games or animes.

Izuku kept entertaining his dark humor for a while before slipping into a deep slumber for good. Unknown to him, however, his fate was about to change. Especially when a pentagram appeared underneath him and flashed brightly with crimson light. 

When the light subsided, Izuku was gone.

He was in for a _Hell_ of a ride.

* * *

Izuku slowly opened his eyes.

‘Why is the bed so hard? And why is it so hot? Did the air conditioner bust?’

Izuku got up and soon realized he wasn’t in his room anymore. He was in some kind of canyon. Judging from the tanned orange color of the rock, the greenette at first thought he’d teleported to the Grand Canyon, but then he looked up at the sky. There was a ceiling, a very large and high ceiling, and black clouds as if they were created from smoke swirling above.

“Wha-where am I?!” Izuku shouted.

“Ah, you’re finally awake!” someone said, with an echoing effect.

Izuku turned to face his no-doubt kidnapper. He was greeted by a tall muscular man in a suit and a button-up shirt, the topmost button undone. His visage was hardened with a strong chin and jawline, but his eyes were hidden behind sunglasses… and he looked... strangely familiar… _wait_.

“G-Great-granduncle!?” Izuku shouted as he recognized who this was. The greenette had seen this man many times in the old family photos his mother kept.

“Glad you recognized me, great-grandnephew,” Izuku’s great-granduncle said with a small smirk, but it quickly disappeared. “Right, I will get to explaining, since I don’t have much time left. I have already completed the ritual after all.”

“R-ritual w-what ar-are yo-” That was when Izuku noticed something about his great-granduncle; his form was ethereal and blue. “Y-y-y-y-y-you are a ghost!!!”

“Yup, like I said I will start explaining.” The ghost cleared his throat, though Izuku was baffled by why he still needed to do that. “Do you remember how I just up and disappeared one day?”

“Y-yes. Grandma told us that story every time we visited her.” Izuku suddenly looked sad. “She already passed away though.”

“Huh.” His great-granduncle scratched the back of his head while looking somewhat remorseful. “Guess I missed a lot about you guys, huh? Still, I know what I signed up for when I left. On that subject, the reason I left was…” Izuku leaned in with anticipation. The disappearance of his Great Granduncle had always been a subject of debate and speculation within his family, and now he was about to hear the reason behind it. “I left for Hell in order to gather a harem of demon girls.”

Izuku had to do quadruple-takes before finally recovering. Even then he still stared, wide-eyed at the ghost as if he was a madman, or ‘mad undead’. Now Izuku had begun to feel like this was all a dream, a really, really strange dream. That was until the ghost extended his hand forward and pinched him, hard, on the arm.

“Just to make sure you know this wasn’t a dream. The thing about my quest is, I failed,” the ghost revealed. “There were many traps, foes, and puzzles in Hell — not to say the very demon girls I am trying to get into my harem can be less than hospitable.”

“A-and how far did you go?” Izuku questioned before looking around. He saw a giant metal double-gate entry with the letters ‘Welcome to Hell’ above it along with a front door mat which was comically small for a door that size. 

The greennette gave his ancestor a dead stare. “...you failed at the entrance, didn't you?” 

His great-granduncle averted his eyes from Izuku’s. “...well in any event. I need your help. You see, I am about to disappear since my time limit is up.”

“Time limit?”

“Yes, Hell isn’t exactly… a friendly environment for a wayward spirit,” the great-granduncle explained. That's when it hit Izuku where he was.

“OH. MY. GOD. I am in Hell!!” Izuku screamed at the top of his lungs. He knew his last thought was about a bunch of demon girls but he didn’t want to end up here.

“Yup, I summoned you here to get a harem of demon girls in my place.”

“SERIOUSLY?!”

“Yeah, yeah, cry me a river, it’s already done, a one-way trip down under. Sorry for the dickish move, great-grandnephew, but I need to make sure you will go all out and get that harem that I couldn’t and then get out of this place; tonight we dine in Hell and all that.”

“BUT WE ARE ALREADY IN HELL!” (Izuku never knew he could be this loud.)

“I know, I know, but I am not leaving you to the wolves though. I will let you inherit my Quirk through spirit transference before sending you on the way. Two Quirks should make a difference, yours and mine.” Izuku grimaced at that.

“I-I am Quirkless, great-granduncle,” Izuku admitted, his eyes downcast in shame.

“Meh, not like that’s a game-changer,” the great-granduncle said casually, much to Izuku’s surprise.

“You… you don’t care that I am Quirkless?”

His great-granduncle frowned. “Two things, kid: first, Quirkless doesn’t mean powerless, you can still kick several peoples asses if you train yourself well. Secondly, we are family; we stick with each other regardless.” The ghost rested his hand on Izuku’s shoulder, but his form soon started to flicker and fade. “Right, my Quirk is called ‘Hell Legs’. It will enchant your entire legs, which include knee caps and feet, basically all of it, to the point that you can kick anything up to around three tons with ease — and that’s without training! It can also create flame around your feet, but that’s kind of useless in Hell.” At this point, the legs and arms of the ghost were already fading out of existence.

“W-what will happen to you?” Izuku asked.

“Probably get reincarnated, preferably in another world but I can’t choose that.” The great-granduncle placed his knuckles over Izuku’s chest, where his heart ought to be. “Go get a harem of demon girls for me, kid.”

“I-I will,” Izuku sniffed. The boy might not have known his great-granduncle well, and his great-granduncle might not think much of this, but for Izuku to be able to have a Quirk was more than he could have ever asked for. Besides, as the ghost said, family is family, regardless of their abilities; they would weep for each other.

The great-granduncle smiled. “Go on, kid. Go fulfill my dream for me, become the **_Helltaker_ **in my place.” With his parting words said, he disappeared. Only a wisp of red light remained in his place. It immediately flew forward and struck Izuku in the chest. The boy felt a surge of energy in his heart which spread through his entire body before stuttering out. 

Izuku was shaking afterwards, but he quickly forced himself to stop. ‘Okay, take a deep breath, a deep breath.’ After doing that he eventually calmed down. ‘Right, I am still not sure if this is a dream, but I’d better take this seriously in case it isn’t.’

The boy began to observe his new surroundings. He was actually standing in the middle of a blue line drawn in a circle. Considering that nothing harmful had come his way so far despite being in Hell, he would wager that the circle worked as some kind of protective ward, and he should really think really hard before stepping out of the circle. He also found a set of clothes and circular sunglasses on a coffee table made of stone and a paper strapped onto it.

‘A few heads-up, since I didn’t know what kind of state you would be in when I summoned you, I have prepared this clothing for you. What is next is more vital, Hell's environment is, well, Hellish. Us mortals wouldn’t survive for long, but some good news is that when you enter the next level of Hell there seems to be a recharge of your spiritual energy; you have limited time and moves in which to make it from point A to point B, so consider all your actions wisely. None of this can happen while you are in the protective ward I drew though.’ Izuku paused his reading to breathe a sigh of relief.

‘Still, you’d better get going. Now that I am gone, even my ward will start to deteriorate soon, and I hope you drank water beforehand because it’s _hot as Hell_ down here.’ Izuku gave a dry chuckle at the pun. ‘Good luck great-grandnephew, or great-grandniece… I am sorry, but I only knew that the person I am summoning would be my relative down the line and that’s it. I wish you luck. P.S. I want to get you the white and red ones, but in Hell there’s only the black one and they ran out of the red one as well. Sorry.’

Izuku became confused at the last bit. Was his great-granduncle talking about the clothes he gave him? Izuku unfolded the clothing and observed it. It was a black suit with a dark green dress shirt, and some black, straight cut pants. Beneath the pile of clothing were a pair mens black leather shoes to go with the suit.

The greenette changed into his new clothes, because he was sure as hell not going through Hell in his pajamas. He kept all the buttons on his shirt buttoned though, unlike his great-granduncle; he was a good boy like that. Once he was done, he looked quite neat, and frankly, the clothing change made him feel a little more ready for the task ahead. 

After all, he was going to convince the demon girls to join his harem… another realization quickly hit Izuku.

“OH GOD, I’VE NEVER TALKED TO A GIRL BEFORE!” Izuku yelled out loud, unable to contain the thought within his head. 

This was not looking good for him. How would he even talk to a girl, much less a demon girl?! The boy began hyperventilating at the thought. That was when he saw the circle’s lines begin to flicker. The greenette immediately ceased his panicking and thought of his more pressing issue; his new Quirk.

‘Right, great-granduncle said his Quirk works through his legs, so let’s try this. Now should I use it?’

As Izuku began to focus on his legs, things seemed to come naturally to the boy—as if this was his Quirk he’d had for all his life. Soon he felt his leg heating; giving his new Quirk a try, Izuku trialed kicking a nearby pillar of rock. His kick easily broke the pillar away from the ground and sent it flying into the wall, shattering it to bits. He took a deep breath and the legs cooled down.

“Thank you great-granduncle,” Izuku muttered, grateful for this gift. He would have cried tears of joy right there and then if it were not for the fact that he had to get out of here first so he could use this gift to its fullest. 

After testing out a few more kicks, including taking off his shoes to see if flames could emit from his feet, the greenette believed he was ready; and just in time too. The circle began to flicker more and more. It would fade soon.

So with one last deep breath, Izuku ran out of the circle and descended down into the canyon of Hell. As soon as he left the circle line, he could feel the true oppressive atmosphere that was the Torture Pit of the Damned. He felt like fainting, vomiting, collapsing, _dying_. Still, he pressed on despite his laborious breathing; this was nothing compared to just dying and suffering an eternity of torment. 

Eventually, he encountered his first obstacle; a ‘muscular’ construct made out of bones roughly the size of an American football player, with a pair of horns as well. It spotted him and immediately took a stance like a basketball player ready to block.

Izuku was afraid, but also undeterred; he couldn’t afford to hesitate with his life on the line. Yet, he knew he must dispatch this foe while expending as little energy as possible and as quickly as he could. Thinking back to the pillar, Izuku found a good way to deal with it. Imitating the clips of Pro-Heroes he had watched and analyzed so much, Izuku made a well-placed kick to the side of the skeleton and sent it crashing into the wall. The result was as expected, it broke down into bone fragments.

The greenette couldn’t help but smile. He had a Quirk and a good one at that. If this was indeed a dream, he really didn’t want to wake up… but if it really wasn’t a dream then he needed to focus. Izuku continued on, avoiding the other skeletons since they were neither in his way nor pursuing him. 

That was until he encountered a new type of obstacle; a giant square block of motherfucking rock. There were several of them, in fact, completely blocking his path forward.

‘Dammit, I have to destroy them somehow… or move them.’ Izuku looked around trying to see if there was any room to kick these rocks out of the way. They shouldn’t weigh more than two tons, which was within his limit, according to his great-granduncle. That was when he spotted it, a craving on the wall, displaying the layout of the entire canyon including the skeleton placement and the space between the stone where he could push the rock toward to clear the passage.

Izuku was quite baffled at this, and thought about whether this was a prank by the denizens of Hell or something, but as he felt more and more exhausted despite standing still, he knew he didn’t have much of a choice. He analyzed the layout and quickly came up with a solution to solve this puzzle.

He ran to the boulder on the right of the passage and took a deep breath.

‘Alright “Hell Legs”, don’t fail me now,’ Izuku prayed in his mind before using his feet to shove the stone forward, and it moved. It was pushed across the ground and only stopped once it hit with another block of rock, or at least it should be another block if the map was correct. ‘YES! Thank you, Hell Legs!’ If his Quirk was sentient, it would blush… [2]

With that, Izuku quickly solved the rest of the puzzle and continued on. He felt more drained as he journeyed onwards. The contents of his stomach kept rising and falling, urging him to vomit them out, but he knew that if he stopped he might end up dead for good. Eventually, his vision fixated on the metal gates a short distance away from him. The greenette dashed towards it.

In the presence of the gates, Izuku felt re-energized and no longer on the verge of death. His back leaned against the frame of the large door and took a few deep breaths. 

Midoriya closed his eyes and shot his arms up in the air, both to help with the breathing and to celebrate. ‘I did it, great-granduncle; I survived.’ Izuku thought with joy; now he had some hope that he would return to the living world.

That was when a shadow fell over him. The boy slowly opened his eyes to discover… a demon girl.

How could he tell that she was a demon girl his great-granduncle had told him about? Well, if the short black horn on top of her curly pony-tailed hair, her pale, light-greyish skin, her tired red eyes behind a circular glasses, or the thin arrow-tipped tail that came out from under her black thigh-length business skirt didn’t make it obvious enough, her employee card, which connected to her neck strap, clearly display the word ‘Employee of Hell’.

The demoness stood over Izuku, observing him with her cold piercing gaze. Then, she took her eyes off him to look at the paper on her clipboard.

“Strange, the memo didn’t say there will be any souls coming in through this route today,” the demon girl said as she flipped through her paper before sighing. “Oh well, it can't be helped.” She cleared her throat. “My name is Pandemonica, I’m Hell’s Customer Service helper,” the demoness in black and red business suit introduced. “How may I serve you?” [3]

Izuku immediately got up and began to panic, flailing his arms around. If there was one thing he considered to be harder than running around and solving puzzles through Hell, it was flirting with a girl—no, this demoness is definitely a woman. Gosh! Flirting with someone older made him even more nervous than flirting with someone his age did.

He had to come up with something, a cheesy pick-up line, a genuine compliment, a flirtatious statement, or just _anything_ , to say to her. Dammit, being a social outcast because of your Quirk status really put you at a disadvantage he supposed.

“UH, UM, UH, UM, UH, I REALLY… LIke… your…” The greenette trailed off. As he observed the petite demon girl, he began to notice that she looked extremely tired. The bag under her eyes was even more noticeable than his mother after a sleepless night and her eyes just screamed ‘dead on the inside.’ “You looked really tired, are you alright?” the boy asked, genuinely concerned, and forgot about the whole flirting thing entirely.

Pandemonica sighed and yawned at the same time. “Honestly, no. I have been doing this job for a few days without my coffee,” the demoness informed, adjusting her glasses. “I’m just not the same without it.” She dropped her stern posture and hunched down like an exhausted office worker at the end of the week.

“Oh, that’s terrible. Is there a way I could help? I could go make you some while you’re doing your job here,” Izuku offered.

The petite demoness blinked in surprise. “That’s sweet of you to offer, but I don’t think you… wait… are you… alive?” Pandemonica narrowed her eyes at the boy. “You shouldn’t be here, only the damned should.”

“W-well, you see here’s the story.” Izuku then began explaining how his great-granduncle summoned him here to fulfill the late man’s wish of having a harem of demon girls.

“I see, that would explain why you aren’t on the list.” She readjusted her glasses as she looked over her papers once more. “The rules are the rules, though, once you are in Hell, you aren’t leaving.”

Izuku sucked in a deep breath. “That’s fine. I _will_ get out of here.” He supposed desperation was a great fuel for determination. “But do you still want me to do anything for you before I leave? Like I said, I could run out to get you a coffee real quick then be on my way.” Honestly, he wouldn’t mind going out without a harem, even if it would greatly disappoint his great-granduncle, he would rather leave here alive.

There was a short silence from Pandemonica. “Actually, I think I will be joining you.”

Izuku had to do the double-takes. “Excuse me, whatttttt?”

“I said I will be joining your harem and your adventure through Hell,” the demoness said, the corners of her lips slightly pointed upward. “Honestly, I could use a break, and if you succeed, well, it will just become a vacation instead. Beside… you’re offering me _wake-up_ _coffee_.” Pandemonica shrugged her eyebrows suggestively at Izuku. 

Izuku quickly realized that she meant he was offering her a wake-up coffee in the morning... the morning after they’d spent the night together. The greenette’s face turned red enough to match the color of the demoness’ eyes.

“Wha-wha-wha, wwelwellwelllwelwle.” His speech was barely comprehensible at this point. “I-I-I-I-I-I-I AM GALD TO HAVE YOU IN MY-MY-MY-”

“‘Harem’?”

“Y-YES?!” 

“I suppose it would be fun breaking my routine a little. So, shall we get going?”

Izuku swallowed audibly. ‘Come on Izuku, you finally have a girl accepting your advances… or you in general. Get your shit together!’ He took a deep breath and offered her his arm. 

She took his offering and locked their arms together, resting her hand in the crook of his elbow. “A little old-fashioned, but I do appreciate a gentleman. Say, what’s your name?”

“Oh, I’m Midoriya Izuku, umm, I mean Izuku Midoriya, sorry.”

“That’s fine, we demons can understand any language,” Pandemonica informed.

Then a name suddenly popped up in Izuku's mind; the title his great-granduncle hoped he would inherit. “Though if you want, you can also call me… Helltaker.”

“Hmm, well, you are here to _take_ demoness’ like myself away from _Hell_ , so I suppose it is fitting,” Pandemonica mused.

And so they walked arm in arm through the gate together. Izuku had acquired the first member of his harem, a new path in his life had been set, and Pandemonica would get her coffee. Eventually.


	2. Newfound Pain and Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by VAspera

“So, umm, can you tell me what is up ahead? We’ve been walking for quite a bit now.” Izuku asked Pandemonica. 

The glassed demoness looked at him thoughtfully then looked down at her clipboard. “Honestly, I shouldn’t be telling you this, but Hell with it. The next section contained a few spike traps and some skeleton guards, it shouldn’t be too much for you to handle. The demoness in charge of that area is another story, however. Her name is Modeus, the Lustful Demon. She’s probably going to drag you away and give you a lewd punishment, don’t expect death by snu-snu though; she is a virgin, after all, and intends to keep it that way.”

“A-and any tip on how to… win her over?” Izuku asked with a heavy blush. Pandemonica stared blankly at him. “I-I-I mean, it’s not that you alone aren’t enough, it’s just that-”

“Relax, we demon and demoness don’t mind sharing a mate,” Pandemonica reassured him. “As for how to win Modeus over, I would say…” There was a long pause. “Just don’t sleep with her, that’s all I got,” Pandemonica said with a shrug.

“Ah, damn,” Izuku groaned and facepalmed.

“Don’t worry, I think you have enough wit to handle her.” The demoness suddenly untangled their arms. “We are about to enter her area. Since you will have to rush through from the entrance to the exit and I don’t want to run, you go on ahead.”

“O-okay.” Izuku nodded and took a deep breath. “U-um, before I go, you know how human-”

“Can’t stay in Hell for long? Yes, I am aware. Hell is designed to drain your willpower,” Pandemonica began. “Think of it as a number of moves you have in a game. You have a limited number of them, and if you lose all of them, well.” The demoness motioned her thumb across her neck. “I am not sure how much you have, but spent as little as possible would be wise. So once you go past the gate, you better be quick. Also, be mindful of the spike traps. They are meant for the damned souls so it won’t leave any physical injuries, but the pain will be very much real and would no doubt decrease your willpower.”

“... all of this really sounds like a video game like you said… a puzzle game, to be exact,” Izuku mused.

“Honestly, a few of us noticed that as well. One of us is demanding that, since Hell is like a video game already, she wanted to change the aesthetic of this place into, and I quote, ‘like the Inferno faction in Heroes of Might and Magic: 3 or 5’.”

“Ri-Right. W-Well, I will be off then.”

“Oh, and one more thing,” Pandemonica spoke up and stopped him.

“Y-Yes?”

“Since I have just given you that advice, it means I have just fulfilled my duty as part of Hell’s Customer Service. Hooray.” Her cheer lacked any and all forms of enthusiasm. 

‘Seriously, why does a place famous for torturing damned souls have customer service?’ Izuku thought as the demoness continued.

“How would you rate your overall satisfaction with provided help, on a scale of 1-to-10?”

“Umm…” Izuku considered it for a few moments. “Ten.” 

“Whoa… never got a ten before,” the glassed demoness mused as her shoulders slouched. 

“W-Well, you deserve it with how much you have helped me.” Izuku thanked before turning his attention back to the gate in front of him. He warmed up his new Quirk by jogging in place. Once he had warmed up enough, he took off.

As soon as he left the gate, Izuku once again experienced the agonizing atmosphere of Hell, but, like before, he pressed on. He quickly came upon one of the spike traps made of bone that Pandemonica had warned him about. The greenette looked around for an alternative route, but the narrow passage with that trap underneath was the only way through. So the boy gritted his teeth and ran into it.

Izuku stepped onto the spikes. He felt like his feet were impaled by the sharp blade. With each step, the pain only intensified despite the lack of any physical injuries. Tears rolled down his cheeks even as he pressed on, suppressing the agonizing sensation with all the willpower he could muster. Then, it was over; he had run past the spike trap.

“Fuck…” Izuku swore as sweat trickled down his face. His whole body shook as he tried to control his breathing. The boy checked his foot. There were no injuries as Pandemonica said, but the sensation of pain still lingered. As the oppressive atmosphere of Hell began wearing upon him again, however, Izuku knew he would have to press on.

He began jogging forward, the trauma prevented him from running at full speed.

Like in the previous valley, there was a map outlining the traps and obstacles ahead. Izuku grimaced upon seeing that there are several more spike traps in his way. He started to wheeze. Dread gripped his heart at the mere thought of having to go through something like that again.

‘Go get a harem of demon girls for me, kid.’ The words of his great-granduncle began resonating in Izuku’s head. After years of being looked down upon, to finally have someone believing in him, believing that he could do something great, it was a sensation he would never forget. 

Izuku tightened his hand into a fist. He would do this, he would see it done, he  _ would _ get that demon harem. So with renewed determination and stiffing lips, he pressed on, ready to take on the pain.

* * *

It took Izuku all his willpower and strength to walk upright instead of crawling on the ground. Even so, he could only drag his feet across the dirt instead of any meaningful steps. 

“I… I…” The greenette breathed. His wheezing and breathing were laborious. 

Soon, however, Izuku finally came into the presence of a new gate. Even as he began approaching it, the greenette could feel some of his energy returning to him. The teen increased his pace toward the gate, but before he could get there someone stepped in-between him and his respite.

She was a demoness much like Pandamonica, but that was where the similarity ended — well, except for the horns and the short skirt -this new demon girl had them too. Despite her thick layer of clothing, composed of a black suit and red sweater on top of the red stockings, Izuku could still make out her voluptuous figure. 

Sweat beaded a little more as the boy stared at her hourglass body, but her cute facial feature was nothing to gloss over either, especially with the hearts in her eyes and hair. She appeared to be blushing as well.

“You and me. Now,” the demoness commanded with a sultry yet haunting voice.

“Uh-Um.” Izuku was at a loss for words. This must be Modeus, the Lustful Demon, who Pandemonica warned him not to sleep with — whether she meant sex or just literally sleep next to her he had no idea, but he knew he couldn’t follow this demon girl’s command. “S-Sorry, I’m a little b-busy.”

Modeus blinked and retreated her head a little. She looked the greenette up and down. “You are the first person who has ever rejected me. Why?” The demoness leaned her face in close to Izuku’s own, uncomfortably close even. Izuku’s face turned crimson as he tried to think up an excuse.

“I-I-I-I-” Izuku stuttered. “I AM BUSY GATHERING DEMON GIRLS FOR MY HAREM!”

Izuku shouted up to the ceiling of Hell. He quickly composed himself and looked back at Modeus. There was a momentary silence as the two stared into each other's eyes. Then the demoness’s heart pupils grew as she leaned in even closer to his face — their noses nearly touched at this point.

“Demon harem? You poor fool…” Rather than sounding malicious, Modeus’s voice indicated that she might be… aroused. “They will rip you to shreds, and I  _ HAVE _ to see this.”

“W-Wait does that mean you will… join my harem?”

Modeus blinked a few times then she blushed several shades of red, which only accentuated her more pinkish skin in comparison to Pandemonica’s paler skin. “H-HOW LEWD! YOU’RE TRULY ARE A SINNER!” There was another short silence. “But yes, I will be joining you.”

“G-Glad to hear that!” Izuku cheered.

“I see you won her over.” A voice Izuku reckoned as Pandemonica said from behind him. The greenette turned around and was greeted by the glassed demoness. “I am a little impressed, most men fell for her charm and were punished for it.”

“W-Well, I wouldn’t say it didn’t work…” Izuku admitted.

“Pervert,” Modeus whispered and fidgetted her index fingers together, then proceeded to grab a hold of Izuku’s arm and rest her head on it.

“M-MODEUS-SAN!?” Izuku cried out.

“Oh, don’t mind her, she could be quite clingy,” Pandemonica informed.

Izuku looked frantically between the two demonesses before sighing and resigned to his fate as the man of the harem… At least his mother would get her wish of seeing her grandkids.

* * *

“Okay, who’s the caretaker of this section?” Izuku asked.

Pandemonica opened her mouth but was interrupted by Modeus who mumbled, “Mmm, soft,” as she continued to rub her head against Midoriya’s arm. “Why bother collecting more girls? Let’s just find somewhere quiet and comfortable and let’s engage in proper harem activities”

The coloration of Izuku’s face turned to match that of tomato at the suggestion. He knew what she was referring to when she said ‘proper harem activities’.

“Please, forgive Modeus. Most demons are like her. Lust for sins is in our blood, hard to keep it in check,” Pandemonica apologized. “As for your previous question, the demon in charge of this sector is Ceberus, the Triple Demon.”

“C-Cerberus? The Three-Headed Hellhound?” Even to someone unfamiliar with western mythology, the infamy of the Hound of Hell was still known to him.

“Yes, though she isn’t, you know, a real dog with three heads,” Pandemonica corrected. “Still, you should treat her like a pet dog, I am sure she would like that.”

“That sounds really kinky,” Modeus mused. “Or maybe you prefer she’s a real dog?”

“Nope! Nope, nope, nope!” Izuku cried out as he began prying Modeus from his arm — mind stained at the imagery. “Uh-um, anything else I should know before I go, Pandemonica-san?”

“Just don’t bother with any skeleton that isn’t in your way. Going out of your way to fight them is a waste of energy and time,” the glassed demoness advised.

“Noted,” Izuku replied.

“Also the map is there.” The demoness pointed at the layout of the area imprinted on the wall.

Izuku quickly scanned the map and drew in a sharp breath. Spike traps. There are spike traps everywhere. Whichever paths he chose to undertake, he would face those damnable spikes that pierced his soul. Then there were the symbols of key and keyhole on two opposite sides of the map, which meant he had to make a returning trip after getting the key, meaning he would have to run through the field of spike  _ twice _ . By whatever gods out there, he could imagine  _ the pain _ .

“Don’t worry,” Modeus suddenly spoke up, startling him. She still did not let go of his arm. “You made it to me, you can do it again. You can do this,” she said and snuggled against his arm. Her few words of encouragement filled him with iron resolve to take on the task ahead. Had she cast some kind of spell on him without him noticing? Or was it just sheer joy and happiness of having someone believing you have the will to do the impossible? Izuku didn’t know, but there was one thing he knew.

“Yes, I can do this,” he reassured the two members of his harem.

Modeus let go of Izuku’s arm at her own volition to let him prepare. Within a few heartbeats, he took off, gritting his teeth and not looking back. “...he really shouldn’t be here,” the lustful demoness commented.

“I know, he’s too good to be in Hell,” Pandemonica agreed.

“Though Lady Lucifer would probably fight us on that,” Modeus pointed out

“Oh, she definitely will. She loves nothing more than corrupting a pure-hearted mortal.”

“Unless they could, you know.”

“Yes, but, how many people could ever do that?” Pandemonium doubted.

The two went silent afterward. They could only hope their cinnamon roll would survive.

* * *

He did it. He did not know how, but he did it. He managed to survive the killing field of spikes. Izuku limped toward the golden door where Cerberus was supposedly located behind, golden key held loosely in his hand. He slammed his shoulder against the door and stood like that for a few good seconds, before roughly jabbing the key into the keyhole and twisting the lock open.

The door just faded out of existence, and Izuku, who wasn’t prepared for the door to disappear, fell to the ground, landing on his side. With a groan, the greenette pushed himself back up and limped on. He walked on a little and finally came upon the door. The boy readied himself to be jumped on by a demon girl, but nothing happened even as he finally reached the door.

After getting to rest and recover, Izuku began scanning the area for Cerberus. Strange, shouldn’t she be at least sizable having three heads and one body?

As Izuku continued to look around, three figures were standing behind him. Whenever he moved, they moved to stand behind his back. Whenever he turned his head, they shifted their position to avoid his vision. However, they couldn’t hide the sound of their footsteps. Once Izuku realized he was being shadowed, he activated his Quirk and jumped around to confront his stalker — or rather stalkers.

Standing in front of him were three identical girls. They had the usual elements of a demoness, white hair, pale skin, red eyes, black devil tail, and a black and red suit, though they wore pants instead of business skirts like Pandemonica and Modeus. The triplets had fluffy smooth long hair along with two dog ears on top of their heads.

“Hey, are you a real living human?” the three of them asked in unison. Their voices were cheerful, pleasant, adorable, and somewhat rough. “Can you take us to the surface world?”

Their questions passed through Izuku’s skull. His mind was occupied with something else. The triplet had awakened something within him he didn’t know he had. As Cerberus were staring at him with those adorable red eyes, Izuku’s hands began to move on their own. With a speed faster than he believed he was capable of, his palms shot toward the demon-dog girls.

Once he regained his senses, his face reddened as he discovered where his hands were aiming for. Their heads, his hands were now resting on the two heads of Cerberus. The greenette tried to resist his primal urge, but he could not. With a resignation heavy in his heart, he began patting their head.

Two of the Cerberus only stared at him in surprise, but as his soft hand continued to dig through their hair they began to enjoy it. The two demonesses closed their eyes and bobbed their heads in rhythm to the stroke of Izuku’s hands. The left out Cerberus pouted and walked forward to rest her head against Izuku’s chest and rub it against the boy as a way to receive a pat.

Izuku didn’t care about anything anymore. He just wanted to pat the demon-dog girls’ heads. Blessed be his great-granduncle for giving him this opportunity. He would get out of Hell, getting out and giving head pats to demon-dog girls all day, everyday. 

For now, though, he just wanted to head pat Cerberus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Cerberus is not my favorite demon girl actually, it’s Malina.


	3. Games, Cigarettes, and Jojo References

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright some, mixed news for you guys. I have come to a decision to turn this into a shorter story. ‘Shorter’ is relative here, some would consider 15-30 chapters mid-length or even longer depending on factors; think something along the line of the famous author AkeenCarter in terms of length or even earlier Yojimbra. So sorry to say now, but the Doom and Hazbin Hotel I said about including? Yeah, that’s not happening anymore. 
> 
> Sorry, but I can only handle so many long length stories at a time and the initial enthusiasm I have for Helltaker is wearing off. Not to mention I would really like to have at least one story with ‘complete’ status on my profile for once.
> 
> Don’t worry, there will still be smut.
> 
> Beta by VAspera

“Umm, Hell to Izuku, are you still alive?” Pandemonica asked, adjusting her glasses.

“Shh, don’t interrupt them, this is exactly the kind of proper harem activity I want to see… and be a part of,” Modeus mused. Pandemonica just sighed at her co-worker’s response.

Currently, Izuku was on the ground, sleeping with a large smile plastered on his face. Sleeping beside him was the Cerberus trio, each cuddling him from different angles.

“I think I will join them,” Modeus said.

Pandemonica sighed. “No Modeus, he has to keep pressing forward. A living human can’t stay in Hell for long.” 

“Aww, can I at least wake him up?” the Lustful Demoness asked with puppy eyes.

“Sure.”

Izuku was sleeping soundly, dreaming of three cute dog girls to call his girlfriends—they were playing catch in a field. It was all serene, cute, fluffy, and pure. Then something happened. He felt a disturbing aura, a corrupting aura. It was the aura… of lewdness.

Slowly, he began to feel a strange sensation and, before he knew it, he jolted awake back to Hell. Yet the sensation did not stop, if anything it was intensified. He looked at where it originated, his crotch, and discovered Modeus’s hands were rubbing it.

“AHHHHH!!!” Izuku screeched, waking Cerberus up in the process. His face was as red as the fire of Hell itself. “Modeus-san please take your hand off my-my-”

“No,” Modeus said firmly, rubbing her object of fascination faster and harder in the process.

“Hey!” One of the Cerberus called.

“Hands off!” Another continued.

“He’s ours!” The last one finished.

The three girls tackled Modeus away, while Izuku hugged himself—blushing mad.

“I-I… feel like I lost my purity,” Izuku mumbled.

“Truth be told, it odd to happen eventually,” Pandemonica said with a small smirk. “You already throw your purity and virginity away when you decide to get a harem of demon girls. Honestly, I think you are more sinful than you give yourself credit for.” Izuku looked up at Tired Demoness in confusion.

“H-How so?”

“You will see,” Pandemonica said with a smirk, a rather… sadistic one Izuku noted. “Anyways, you should go on ahead. It will take quite a while before they break up if I don’t intervene.” The Demoness pointed her thumb behind her back where the three Cerberus and Modeus were wrestling each other, though Modeus seemed to be gaining the upper hand through the lewd tactics. “Go on, we will catch up.”

“R-Right,” Izuku said and got up. “A-And the next demoness?”

“That’s world be Malina, the Sour Demon. She’s a hardcore gamer demon,” Pandemonica explained.

“Oh, what does she play?”

“From what I heard? Strategy game, mostly turn-based ones.”

“I-I see. Alright, I will be off then, see you all later” he bided his goodbye and took off.

* * *

‘My name is Malina, the Sour Demoness. I'm 28 years old in demon years. My workplace is in the Fourth Circle of Hell, where all the sinners from the sin of greed are, and I am not married. I work as a demoness for the Hell Technical Department, and I get home every day by 6 PM at the latest. I play strategy games, but I occasionally play RPG and survival games. I'm in bed by 2 AM, after finishing a full game of Heroes of Might and Magic 3, no matter what. After having a bottle of cold vodka and fighting with my sister for about twenty minutes before going to bed, I usually knock out cold as soon as I hit the bed. Just like a true Slav, I wake up with a killing headache in the morning. I was told I should have been dead ten times over from the liver failure at my last check-up. I'm trying to explain that I'm a person who wishes to play a video game in peace. I take care to schedule my time for gaming, whether to play new or old games, that would let me enjoy the fun mechanic and addictive gameplay. That is how I deal with my life, and I know that is what brings me happiness. Although, if I were to finally find a co-op partner I wouldn't mind it.’

Malina finished her long thought process before scratching her head and wondered if she should just jot it down since she had been repeating that exact same line for a few days now. The Sour Demoness sighed. It was true though, she really did want to find a co-op partner. All the games she got had some kind of co-op and multiplayer functions, but she couldn’t access them at all. She was not going to ask Zdrada to play with her. Never.

A block of stone suddenly sent forward and clashed against the wall a few inches away from her. Malina blinked in surprise. ‘What the hell,’ she thought. ‘This better not be another of Zdrada’s prank.’

A boy with green hair ran up to her, then past her and toward the gate. As soon as he reached it, he leaned against the frame with his arm while breathing in and out.

Malina raised an eyebrow, but quickly sprung into action and walked toward the boy. “Oi, kid!” She yelled to get his attention. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“W-Well I was just t-trying to catch a-a…” Izuku paused, and his eyes slowly widened at the demoness standing in front of him. “Oh, she’s pretty.”

Malina’s eyes widened while Izuku realized he accidentally said that out loud. The gamer demoness quickly recovered and glared at the greenette.

“Flirting is not going to get you out of this,” she hissed before grabbing Izuku by his suit collar and dragging him closer. “Tell me, what’s a living human doing here.”

Izuku quickly explained his situation and Malina felt… impressed. Getting Modeus on board with this harem plan was as easy as finding a drunkard in Russia, but taming Cerberus was a different matter; that wild dogs weren’t easy to get along with yet this boy managed that somehow.

“W-Well, are you in Miss…”

“Just call me Malina, the Sour Demoness,” the gamer introduced herself. She rubbed her chin. This kid, he looked nerdy enough. Could he be the co-op partner she was looking for? Well, only one way to find out. “Say, do you play any video games?”

Izuku blinked at the sudden question but quickly gathered his thoughts to answer. “W-Well, I do play some games in my free time. I usually like puzzle games, it’s stimulating my brain.” Malina rolled her eyes, puzzle game was usually a baby game to her (despite the fact that she was in one). “I also play some RPG and platformer, but besides the puzzle games, I also play a lot of strategy games. I play ‘X-COM’ the original and both of the reboot, ‘Phoenix Point’ as well. ‘Civ 3’ all the way to 6, I even play ‘Beyond Earth’, but nothing can top ‘Alpha Centauri’. I play real-time strategy as well: all ‘Company of Hero’ games, ‘General Zero Hours’, ‘Red Alert’, ‘C&C’ series… even the fourth one, ‘Battle for Middle Earth’ series, ‘Warcraft’, ‘Endless’ series, ‘Dawn of War’ series, ‘StarCraft’, ‘Supreme Commander’ series, ‘Age of Wonder’ series, ‘Age of Mythology’, ‘Age of Empire’ series, all the ‘Total War’ games especially ‘Warhammer’, ‘Empire Earth’ series including the third one, and-”

Izuku paused as he noticed Malina’s current state. Her face was as red as the fire of Hell and her breath became laborious, saliva seemed to leak from the corner of her lips, she sweated as if she had just run a marathon, and her eyes became fixated on the boy like a predator ready to pouch. “Just keep going!” She commanded and Izuku had no choice but to oblige. “Tell me what’s your top 3 favorite games of all time!?”

“O-Of course! Uh-Um, the third in my top three isn’t a strategy game so I will skip that.” Malina felt her chest pounding harder as minutes went and a tingle of fear in her heart that, despite all the strategy games Izuku had played, he never touched her favorite series. “The second has to be ‘Dominions’ series, it wasn’t well-known though.” But she knew about it! And if she did, there’s no way the first place couldn’t be what she thought it was going to be! “M-My favorite game of all time though is Heroes of Might and Mag-” Malina finally lost control and jumped on Izuku. “W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?”

“JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!” Malina screamed as she tore her own shirt and vest open, revealing her black silky bras and gave Izuku a general idea of how curvaceous Malina really was. Izuku had never studied body language, but even he could clearly see that Malina was now extremely horny. “COME ON! YOU WANT IT TOO RIGHT?! YOU’RE A GUY!” She said as she tore Izuku’s own suit and shirt open, revealing his bare chest (with little muscles now, due to the effect of his Great-great uncle's ritual).

Something seemed to click inside of Izuku’s mind when he heard that. He frowned and he audibly cleared his throat. “Malina-san,” Izuku’s voice was very cold and indifferent, something one wouldn’t expect to hear from someone as timid as him. It made Malina paused. “I understand that this is a general misunderstanding, but not all guys just want to have sex all the time or accepting a random offer for sex,” Izuku said with unfamiliar firmness in his voice. “I appreciate your interest in me, but the same cannot be said for your advance. By thinking that just because you take off your shirt and that because I am a man,” not boy, not guy, man, “I will immediately, as you said, fuck you is not only an insult to me but also the majority of males human population who doesn’t go finding one-night stand all the time or are horny no-life basement dweller. So, please _ , let go of me _ .” 

Malina quickly retreated her hands from Izuku’s shoulder, which allowed the boy to sit upright and level his face to the demoness. When she gazed into his determined emerald, she felt a sensation rush over her body. The gamer demoness felt a chill running through her spine in contrast to the previous heat and she could only stare at her target of fascination, not daring to move, akin to an animal caught in a headlight. The way he was looking at her, there was so much willpower behind that eyes; the willpower that overwhelmed her,  _ dominating her _ .

Izuku quickly realized that, for the first time in his life, he stood up to someone. That was another major confidence boost. At this point, the boy began to believe that he was truly capable of escaping Hell and with his harem on top of that. Speaking of the harem. “Malina-san,” Izuku said, breaking the demoness out of her trance. “Why do you ask me about games so much?”

“I…I…” Malina stammered, her usual cynical and sourness made way for something she couldn’t identify. “I am just looking for a co-op partner to play with.” Izuku blinked, didn’t expect that answer. “But then you just start talking about all those wonderful games and I just knew you are the one. When you mention Heroes 3 as your favorite game of all time, I kind of lose it.” Malina scratched the back of her head, looking guilty and uncertain.

“Well, as I said, I appreciate that you have a feeling for me, but I don’t want to think of as a stereotypical man who just thinks with their dick over their brain; I don’t like discrimination of any kind really.” As someone who had been on the receiving end of these things on a daily basis, he really meant what he said. Malina felt an urge to apologize, but by her nature, as a demon, she could say the words. “You don’t have to say anything, I can see from the look. It’s okay,” the Sour Demoness didn’t know why but she felt a wave of relief passed over her. “By the way, you still don’t answer my question. Will you join my harem?”

Malina gave it a thought but remembering that she had already made up her mind. “Of course, I will. Where else can I get a co-op partner?”

“Great,” Izuku said, letting his stern expression fall in favor of a smile. “Umm, I don’t suppose you know where I can get a new shirt?” [1]

* * *

‘I, Zdrada the Bitch Demoness, have a dream… to get a new pack of cigarettes.’

Zdrada thought as she puffed out a trail of smoke from her lips. It had been a slow day, but she had heard some… interesting rumors from the souls of the skeletons passing through to be reconstructed. Apparently, there was an intruder in Hell and he was descending this place in order to, and she kid you not, get a harem.

The sheer balls of this madlad just made Zdrada grinned. Invading Hell to get laid with a bunch of demon girls? Just thinking about it made her chuckle, but in the process, her current cig dropped from her mouth. The Bitch Demoness grunted. What a waste.

As she took out a new cig and tried to light it, Zdrada spotted two figures walking toward her. She quickly recognized one of them as none other than her sister, Malina, while the other was unfamiliar to her. Judging from the fact that Malina was locking arms with him, the demoness quickly put it together as to who it was; the legendary invader himself.

“Well, well, doesn’t expect to see you here, sis,” Zdrada greeted when they were close enough.

“Oh, just shut it will you,” Malina replied with venom. Izuku, on the other hand, felt too ragged to say anything.

“So I guess that is the guy going around collecting demon girls for his harem, right?” the older demoness asked even as they walked past her toward the door. Her condescending smile never ceased.

“How would you know that?” Malina questioned and let go of Izuku’s arm, who continued on until he reached the door and let out a long tired sigh. ‘Who thought it’s a good idea to make automatic retractable spikes?’ He muttered quietly as he rested.

“Ha! It’s not that hard. The souls talk a lot, you know?”

“Yeah, fine, he’s the guy. What about it?” The Sour Demoness crossed her arms.

“Well, I am joining his harem that’s why!”

“WHAT?! Fucking seriously?!”

“Did… Did she just say she will join my harem, just like that?” Izuku joined the conversation.

“You heard that right,” Zdrada confirmed as she smoked her cigarette. “I’m joining your harem, it sounds interesting. Besides, I ought to keep an eye on my sister, family and all that, you know?” The demoness used her middle finger to stretch the skin under her left eye. “And I am not missing out on the good dicking.”

Izuku blushed at the vulgarity while Malina looked annoyed.

“I saw him first! Get in the line!” The younger sister commanded, but to no effect. 

“Yeah? You just set yourself up for a disappointment. Ever heard of a human fetish called ‘NTR’?”

Izuku choked on the air at that mere mention of it and soon realized just who he just got into his harem. “I am… going to be in for quite a time with you, isn’t it?” 

Zdrada just blew out a large amount of smoke as she laughed. “TOO LATE TO REGRET NOW!”

He was really in for it now, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Right, it will be a while before the next update. My ‘Beyond and more’ has become a white-whale for me since it’s stuck on the same arc for about a year now; I need to get that out of the way. Then maybe I will focus on this entirely and finish the story properly, but it doesn’t help that I have a lot of story ideas that I want to write. Right, that’s all, have a good day.
> 
> [1] Hey, I told you, Malina is my favorite, don’t blame me that she gets a lot of screen time.


	4. Two virgins and sunglasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I should inform you all that this fic has been properly moved to the crossover section on Fanfic net, so don’t be surprised if you can no longer find it on the regular fic section. In any event, I am done with the white-whale. Will finish up his journey through Hell within this and the next chapter.
> 
> Beta by the community over at Darklogic’s Discord.
> 
> Speaking of which, I now share a Discord with another author named Darklogic010, the author of ‘Izuku's Time Traveling Babysitting Service’ and ‘My Green Sun Prince Academia’. Here’s the Discord, open your Discord, press ‘add a server’ then ‘join a server’, and then type this in: 25BTet3
> 
> Or if you want url: https://discord.gg/25BTet3
> 
> This story is under the ‘sarin555’s corner’ cluster.

“This is… strange,” Pandemonica, who had caught up to Izuku along with the other, remarked as they entered the sixth circle.

“What is?” Malina asked back.

“Cerberus, do you smell something in the air?” Pandemonica asked. The Hound Demon inhaled sharply and their eyes immediately widened.

“Features,” the first Cerberus said.

“Holiness,” the second one revealed.

“Virginity,” the third one added.

“Angel,” they concluded in unison.

“Angel?” the rest of the girls questioned in mild surprise.

“Angel?” Izuku blinked. “You mean like with wings and halo… speaking of which, why doesn’t any of you have wings or tails?”

“Don’t listen to what the Bible told you all the time, broccoli,” Zdrada joked and flicked his nose.

“As for your question,” Pandemonica began. “Yes, this is a real angel we are sensing, although.” The demoness adjusted her glasses. “If she remained in Hell without triggering the alarm, it likely means that Lady Lucifer couldn’t care less about our guest so I wouldn’t worry about her either. Still…” the tired demon trailed off. 

“I think Izuku should go see what’s up,” Modeus proposed. “He’s a living human, so he won’t immediately trigger the angel if she was the, you know, vindictive type.”

“Well, is he up for it?” Malina asked.

“O-Of course,” Izuku stuttered but nodded.

“In that case, please remember to be on your guard, angels rarely come to Hell for any good reasons.,” Pandemonica informed.

“That, or they are just…” Malina couldn’t finish what she wanted to say and an air of discomfort settled among the demon girls.

“Happy tourists,” Zdrada finished it for her sister.

All the demoness shivered and huddled into a group hug at the mere thought of happy angelic tourists. If there’s one thing people of every age, nation, race, religion, ethnicity, and morality can agree upon to hate, it is happy tourists — mainly because if they were happy you were unlikely to be.

Izuku just ignored them and went off to take care of the problem.

After making his way through the usual skeleton guardians and puzzle blocks, he finally arrived at the gate to the next section of Hell. Greeting him at the gate was not a sharply dressed demon girl as before, but a neatly white-uniformed black-haired girl with a halo on her head. She seemed to furiously scrub something onto her notepad. This must be the angel, but… 

“Where are the wings?” he accidentally mumbled. He quickly slabbed his palms over his mouth but it’s too late. 

The angel quickly turned her attention from her notes toward him. She blinked a few times before a large smile spread across her face. “Oh, my heavens! What would a living human be doing in Hell? Most unusual.”

“U-Umm, you see, I am looking for demon girls,” Izuku answered.

“Oh? And why is that? Are you here to do your thesis on Demonology too?” the angel suddenly looked excited and started invading his personal space. “What’s your topic? ‘Modern Sins’? ‘Anatomy of Arch-Vile’? ‘Hell Overpopulation Crisis’?”

“N-No, I’m… here to… collect a… harem of demon girls…” Izuku blushed as he confessed.

‘Please don’t strike me down for my sins,’ Izuku thought — and the idea of converting to Christianity sounded very appealing to him right now.

The angel’s mouth hung open slightly. She blinked several times as if her brain was trying to reboot from short-circuit. Then an intense blush crept onto the angel’s fair face.

“W-Well, t-that is m-most interesting,” she stuttered, sounding as socially awkward as he was. “D-Do you mind if I-I tag a-along? T-This will be e-extremely beneficial to my r-research.”

“S-Sure!” Izuku agreed, if only to dissolve the thick air of awkwardness that only two socially inept virgins could produce.

“O-Oh, how rude of me, almost forgetting to introduce myself to my new c-companion? I’m Azazel,” the angel girl introduced.

“I-I am I-Izuku Midoriya, it’s nice to meet you!” Izuku introduced me back. 

“I-It’s nice to meet you… also, did you drop that?” Azazel asked and pointed at something behind Izuku.

The greenette turned around to discover a stone tablet with four strange triangle symbols, each pointing in a specific direction.

“No… I did not,” Izuku replied, scratching his head. Though seeing that it could be important, the boy decided to walk over and pick it up. Who knows, maybe it will be important.

* * *

“So… you got an angel into the harem, eh?” Zdrada questioned with a smirk. “Gonna say, I am a little impressed.” The bitch demon puffed her smoke.

“Your ‘impressed’ doesn’t mean much,” Malina insulted, which only served to make her sister’s smirk grow wider. “Though the next demoness’s opinion would probably mean a lot more for sure.”

“Yeah! Justice is great!” One of the Cerberus cheered.

“Justice is awesome!” The second one followed.

“Justice is blind!” The third one finished.

“Blind?” Izuku asked, his curiosity perked up.

“Ooo! So, Justice, the Awesome Demon is in the next level!” Azazel exclaimed with stars in her eyes. “She is so famous even up in Heaven. I wanted to interview her!”

“Indeed, she sealed away a powerful demon a long time ago and lost her sight in the process. That’s why she is blind,” Pandemonica explained.

“Though her new sunglasses made her  _ really  _ hot,” Modeus added, blushing as she said it.

“And her abs,” Zdrada and Malina added in unison.

“And her extremely _sharp_ suit,” Pandemonica threw in their two cents with a smirk.

“And her laser vision!” the Cerberus cheered.

“And my axe,” a dwarf skeleton suddenly appeared out of the ground and added. Every eye turned upon him. Seeing the curious stare they were giving him, the dwarf did a sweeping scan with his non-existence eyes before sinking back into the ground.

“...anyways, you shouldn’t be too worried about Justice, she’s cool,” Pandemonica reassured. “What you will have to worry about is the puzzle. From what I heard, this one is really hard since Justice is, well, blind.”

“Right, don’t worry, I will get through this,” Izuku said with some newfound confidence. He had made it this far after all. In terms of getting through this damned place, he started to truly believe that he could make it. The greenette quickly spotted the map of the area and went over to observe it. As per usual, the girls started loitering in the area, waiting for him to take off and did his thing. He took his sweet time, but eventually, he spirited into action.

* * *

Justice was standing in front of the gate, being awesome (as usual). 

They were on the horizon, she spotted something… well, not really, she was blind. Though she could still feel someone approaching by presence alone. No, hold on, wait, they stopped, crouched down, and picked up something — a stone tablet maybe, those things were all over the place. Soon, the figure resumed their march and came straight for her.

“U-Um, are you, Justice?” the young, masculine voice asked.

“Yup, the one and only.” The demoness then sniffed the air. “Hey, are you a human?”

“Umm, yeah,” Izuku answered earnestly.

“Dude! That’s awesome! And did you solve all those puzzles by yourself?”

“O-Oh, yeah, b-but I mean this one is fairly difficult,” Izuku admitted.

“Wait a minute,” Justice held her chin. “You’re a human that’s trying to get a harem of demon girls, aren’t you?!” A large, friendly smile appeared on the demoness’s face. “I heard about you from the passing through skeleton guards. Man, you got some serious balls to come to Hell with a reason like that!”

“H-Haha, thanks.” Izuku was soon reminded yet again that while his physical prowess had been increased and mental capabilities had always been top-notch, his social skill was still lacking. There was a short silence between the two. “S-So, do you want to join my harem?”

“Heck yeah!” Justice readily agreed. “I am not missing this!”

With that, the demoness with abs so firm you can grate cheese on them joined Izuku’s harem. What he would face next, however, would be nothing compared to what he had faced before.

The Sin Machine was warming up for the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It’s short, but this is just to show you people that this is still going and allow me to go write my other works so I can rotate back to this faster. As I said, I went to take care of my white-whale fic. We will finally resolve the Hell arc next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And that’s how Izuku is going to win them over, being the genuinely caring cinnamon roll he was.
> 
> [1] Admit it, some of you failed a few of the puzzles like I did and have to look up a guide.
> 
> [2] No legs in the harem.
> 
> [3] I imagine Pandemonica’s voice to be similar to Dandy from OK. KO. (Melissa Fahn is the voice actress in Eng. ver.). But you can just imagine her voice however you want.


End file.
